


We Belong Together

by computerwife



Category: The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Angst, F/M, I suppose, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computerwife/pseuds/computerwife
Summary: A brief moment in the Plankton household.
Relationships: Karen/Sheldon J. Plankton
Kudos: 10





	We Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've ever uploaded on here so have mercy on me
> 
> It's kind of short I suppose? Something I wrote on a whim
> 
> Pointing out spelling errors and other feedback very appreciated :]

Plankton's body speaks volumes; Karen well-versed in his quiet language. The twitch of expression, the arch of his back, the audible swallow, the clench of teeth, the curled fist, the closed eyes, the open mouth, the way tense muscle relaxes at her touch.

She ran a hand down his arm, slowly and carefully. She didn't want to startle and scare him off. It was just a little bit tiring how sometimes, she could read him like an open book; able to tell just what was wrong only by the look on his face. And at other times, she couldn't understand him even if she tried the hardest she possibly could.

Today, the situation was one of the latter kind.

Despite her carefulness, her husband subsequently flinched at her touch, just slightly moving away.

Every time, she knew it wasn't because of her. But it still hurt a little bit, in a stupid thoughtless way. Almost made her feel bad, as if she had any right to be hurt by his actions when he was like this.

Still, the movement didn't deter her from continuing. Carefully, she sat herself down on the corner of the bed, lifting her legs up onto it as well. She scooted closer to the other.

The computer paused for a moment, considering her next move. But she didn't have much time to actually think, as the man beside her practically threw himself onto her. It was a confusing change of pace, but only for a moment, before instinct kicked in and she held him in her arms.

It was quiet, barely audible, but Karen didn't have any doubt in the quality of her hearing. It was most certainly a sniff, a small whimper. Something so tiny, and nearly pathetic in a sense, couldn't possibly be coming from the usually intimidating, cruel monster in her arms. But it was.

" _It's okay._ " She whispered, finding her voice to be slightly hoarse. Strained.

" _I'm here._ "


End file.
